A Deadly Path: The Beginning
by Britbratz
Summary: Sookie was kidnapped but she was able to escape, she is in a new world where she feels more at home then her actual land. The only thing is she has to save her best friend who is still trapped. Can she do all this without Darkness finding out who she is? Or will death be her fate..or worse a prisoner to King Eric Northman. (Book 1)
1. Prologue

_A/N: This is just to explain the worlds. If you want you can skip this and go to next chapter but this explains ALOT. Please review :))_

_As far as time can go Humans walked the same land as Mystical creatures. A King who was human ruled the land and had two sons. One son enjoyed the company of the mystical creatures but did not like how Vampires and other dark creatures would kill humans and other good mystical creatures. Unlike his brother who was tired of Mystical Creatures all together, he wanted another land just for the creatures to live and leave the humans alone. His name was Edward while his older brother was named Stephan. Once their father died the kingdom was split into two parts. The thing Edward denied any creature to step upon his land only pure humans were allowed. Stephan on the other allowed anyone but their were rules to fit each species. Rules to match the Humans, ShapeShifters, Witches, Fairies, Vampires, Werewolves, Imps, Elves, and many more. _

_Not all of the creatures agreed with Stephan especially the Vampires but it was better than Edward who would end up just killing the creatures. Edward went to search for an Imp who agreed to make a deal, a deal to send them to another land where only humans would live. The price for the magic was if humans that stayed with Stephan would end up getting extinct then they had the right to take a few from Edwards new land. Edward and half of the humans were sent thru a portal to the land called Earth. _

_Stephan made sure everyone was still happy but the Dark Creatures started to try and rise against him but never accomplished it. Down the line while Edward's land was becoming like he always dreamed and Stephan's land was also his dream it was now in their children's children children's hand. They were now history figures while the third war in Stephan's kingdom broke out. The new King was named George. _

_George was not as brave as all the other Kings before him he tried to protect the land by burning a certain type of species since he thought those women were helping the vampires and making them stronger. Killing those innocent women made a few species worry that George would become a Mad King. He was killed by a vampire but since he did have a son so the thrown stayed within his bloodline. _

_One hundred years from King George their was a man named Kyle. Kyle was the new handsome brave King. _

_Kyle had met a beautiful woman named Bliss. Bliss was a woman of such beauty that no one could compare. Many creatures wondered if she was a pure human. Some witches believed she was the type of creature King George burned in the church but their was no proof. She stayed within the castle as her dragons guard her. The vampires were indeed getting stronger because of age and Kyle knew a war would happen. Planning to have a son since Bliss was with child but a shocker came when a baby girl was born. _

_Bliss and Kyle both went find an old Imp and made a deal. A deal to protect their daughter and bring her to Earth. The couple knew death was near and did not want their newly born baby to die. The Imp made the deal but the price would be collected by the young child later within her life. _

_That night Kyle and Bliss were killed by the Mystical Land's future King, Eric Northman. _

_King Northman searched for the baby but she was already gone, the Imp had placed the little girl upon a doorstep to an older woman. With a heart shape locket with the name 'Sookie' in cursive. _

_Northman knew as long as the girl was gone then everyone would have to accept him as King. For a while the citizens had hope but as a few years passed they just started to accept Darkness taking over their once beautiful land. _

_Back in Earth an older woman opened her door to a bundle of joy, she was a plump __lady with long grey hair and sparkling blue-grey eyes. As she leaned forward to grab the little girl and call the police. But the thing is no one on Earth knows about the portal they just thought it was all fairytales so the stories about those creatures roam the Earth. As years went by Sookie was adopted by the older woman and she grew up as any young girl would in Louisiana. Except the Mystical Land was running low on humans. _

_A/N: This is to just set up what the history is but the actual Story starts next chapter :)) Dont worry I am almost done with Unfaithful's next chapter and DF :))_


	2. A Thunderstorm

A/N: Thank you all for reading XOXOXOX I only own my OC's everything else is TrueBlood property!

It had been seventeen years since Sookie was dropped upon the door step that belonged to an elderly woman. She of course had no idea of her true story she grew up thinking the woman was her grandmother and no one in town ever said anything to the young girl. As music filled a medium sized room with light pink wall and white wooden furniture a blonde hair girl was standing upon her bed. She was indeed Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie was wearing knee high black socks that looked like a thin material, her black skirt was straight and went down an inch above her knee while her simple white top was fitted. She was a thin and beautiful young girl, being the right size for her height. With her only being five foot even; she was a little short. What could steal people's hearts was her ice blue eyes even though they looked like they could be cold and harsh in fact she gave off such a warm vibe. Her blonde hair was wavy flowing freely down to her shoulder blade as she danced to the rhythm. Within her right hand she held a round brush up to her light pink lips; she kept swaying her hips gracefully as she stood upon her white and pink bed.

"_Hey good girl, with your head in the clouds I bet I can tell you what your thinking about_" her voice filled the room, it was one thing the girl was good at. Singing and dancing but it was ashamed that she was to shy to even show such a talent. Singing the Song Good Girl by Carrie Underwood she never noticed her white door opening slightly.

"Sook" a soft loving voice came from behind the door, a tiny crack allowed the voice to fill the room. Sookie was shocked she even heard her Gran's voice but it was enough to make her try and take a step off the bed. A loud thump and then a crash came from within the room making the older woman fully open the door. Her granddaughter was laying face first with the quilt upon her body, a radio was smashed on the side of her.

"Darling are you ok" the elder woman asked as she touched her own cheek hoping Sookie was ok. Slowly the laying body started to rise up, taking the quilt off her body Sookie's blue eyes landed upon her Gran.

"Yes ma'am" she responded but she was upset her new radio was now smashed thanks to her clumsiness. As she finally stood up straight she noticed her grandmother was wearing her yellow gown that brought out her blue eyes, it was the only thing Sookie noticed that they had in common. She was unable to tell about the hair since her Gran now had a light grey color to her hair. Adele Stackhouse was her name and everyone in Bon Temps loved her. She was like a perfect Mary Sue.

Sookie straightened out her skirt after her Gran walked out the room it was the first day of high school and instead of being excited it was an event she dreaded. Grabbing her brown booksack she headed down stairs to the kitchen. The smell of bacon filled her pixie nose and a smile was upon her lips. Bacon was indeed one of her favorite dishes her grandmother fixed. As Sookie dashed down the stairs she nearly tripped over her own to feet but quickly she caught her balance as she headed to the kitchen.

As she took a whiff of the air Sookie complemented her Gran's cooking "It smells perfect…I can't wait to" before she could finish she noticed their were loads of dishes placed upon the table. Thinking they were for her first day of school she went to grab a bisect but Adele smacked Sookie's hand. Quickly she jerked her hand back her jaw dropped as she waited for her grandmother to explain.

"Honey I told you yesterday this is for the Civil War meeting…we are having a breakfast meeting today so quickly eat and head to school…but be careful I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself" she gave Sookie a stern but caring look. Sookie smiled as she sat down in front of a plate her Gran placed upon the table. Their was a scramble egg and two slices of bacon with a small brown piece of toast. Sookie quickly ate her food and didn't even bother to drink the cold milk. She went over and kissed her grandmother's soft cheek, the smell of her perfume fled thru Sookie's nose. It reminded Sookie of sweet honey.

"I love you Gran" she whispered as Adele gave her a tight squeeze. Quickly dashing out the house Sookie was not in a rush to get to school but she didn't want to be late. Unlike her friend, well best friend Tara. Tara was slowly walking around the corner as Sookie stepped out of the house and into the humid warm air. One thing Sookie was glad she didn't wear a lot of make up since she had a feeling walking to school was going to make her sweat.

Tara was wearing the exact same thing Sookie had on except of the black skirt she had the black knee length shorts and white shoes. Tara's skin was a lot darker than Sookie's golden tan skin. She was an African American and she was dang proud of it. Her black hair was in braids put it was all pulled into a tight ponytail. She had a stick face on as she walked toward Sookie, that was one thing Tara had anger issues but the two girls got along great.

"Hey Sook" Tara said trying to allow a smile to brush her lips, it was clear something was bothering her. Sookie returned a more broader smile "Hey Tara" she then wondered what was going on. Slowly Sookie allowed her curse, well her Gran always called it a gift but in her eyes it was a horrible curse. Taking the shield down that held everyone one's thought away from her mind she allowed Tara's inner thoughts to enter her head.

_Again the Witch had to go and get drunk. I'm the one who has to clean it up always me….My mom needs to learn how to be a mom or just let me move in with Mrs. Adele….I hate her I hate her_

Sookie's jaw dropped from Tara's thoughts as they both headed down the sidewalk "Don't say such a thing Tara…you can't hate your mom she is your mom" she whispered. Tara stopped walking and her brown eyes narrowed upon her best friend.

"Sook you said you would never enter my mind…I'm the only one beside Gran and yet you gonna try and enter my mind….invading personal space don't ya think" she snapped making Sookie glare. Sookie was shy but once she got to know the person it was a different story she glared at her friend then started to walk off. Tara shook her head then quickly started to jog and catch up with Sookie.

Both girls didn't speak about the matter it was not because they were still upset but the school was coming closer. Tara knew Sookie's gift was something she didn't want people to find out about.

"How you think this year will be" Sookie asked Tara as a negative feeling started to flow thru her body. She did not want to be standing near the school ground. Tara shrugged "Well I have no idea…hopefully better than last year" Tara whispered as she looked at Sookie. Many people would have thought the girl would have been popular because she was indeed beautiful, maybe to beautiful because at times people wondered if she was something from a different world. Yet that was impossible everyone would assure themselves, even though rumors went around that Sookie was a little crazy yet she was such a sweet loving girl. But what made Sookie unpopular was not because she didn't have friends, she had a few. But, it was who her enemy is that made the girl very unpopular.

"Ladies" a firm voice came from behind them, Sookie wondered who it was as they both turned around to look. Their stood a man wearing brown pants and a white shirt, he had an earring in one ear and eye liner that traced both his eyes. He reminded Sookie of Lafayette who was Tara's cousin but this man was white and had a scruffy face. Sookie rose a brow as Tara crossed her arms.

"What you want" Tara said with such a cocky tone. Sookie had to hold in her smirk back but she just glared at the mystery man. He was never seen before around Bon Temps so it made both girls a bit worried.

"Well I wanted to know if this was Bon Temps" the guy smirked as he looked upon the girls. His voice was smooth and calm even though it was clear Tara was ready to strike if need be. Sookie nodded her head as her blonde hair fell over her shoulder "Yes it is" her voice was soft yet her eyes narrowed. _Why would he want to know if this is Bon Temps…_Sookie wondered as she watched his eyes roam over her body. Feeling awkward she crossed her arms over her breast and went to pull up her shield. That's when she noticed his thoughts were so fuzzy that it felt like she was trying to listen to a static radio. Tara gripped Sookie's wrist as she pulled Sookie away from the man who just stood their grinning watching the girls walk into the school. Tara looked at her friend.

"Now that was weird" Tara whispered and she noticed Sookie's eyes were still wide from shock. Sookie slowly shook her head trying to comprehend why she couldn't hear him clearly. Wondering if he had the same physical condition she had she looked at Tara but kept silent until Tara shook her a bit.

"Sook you ok" she asked her friend with concern in her brown eyes. Sookie nodded but leaned in closer near Tara's ear. "Yea but…I couldn't hear him…like hear his thoughts" she whispered. Tara pulled back a bit as she took in what Sookie told her.

"Yea but Sook isn't that a good thing I mean you don't like that."

"Tara don't you get it I can hear everyone else clear…but him not one bit" Sookie whispered but their little chat was cut when She came near.

A brown hair beauty came walking toward the girls she wore her black skirt three times shorter than Sookie's and her shirt was so tight one could see the outline of her bra. Her brown hair was perfectly straight as her green eyes stayed upon Tara and Sookie. The girl was known as thru out the halls and town as Dawn Green. A wealthy young lady who made her way around the whole Bon Temps football team. She made a face as she came near the girls as if she smelled dog dung.

"Freak" Dawn said as she looked at Tara then her eyes fell upon Sookie "Super Freak" she smirked as her gang giggled behind her. The group of girls walked passed Sookie and Tara.

"That little bitch" Tara hissed "We didn't even make it to our first period yet our lockers and Dawn wants to start her crap." Sookie agreed with every word Tara said but she couldn't help but continue glaring at Dawn, they both had issues with one another that went back as far as preschool. Sookie nearly forgotten about the man as the day in school went by. It was such a horrible day her first period she accidentally knocked the teacher's cup of coffee out his hand as she swung the door open. Second period she was tripped by Dawn making her fall face first on the floor. The whole class busted out laughing that made Sookie want to crawl in a hole and cry. It was only third and fourth period that was ok because she was not alone and had Tara.

Once the school day was done Sookie was walking out the building as she noticed the mystery man was still standing within his same spot. Feeling uneasy she thought of going behind the museum and past thru the graveyard for she could go home. Tara hugged Sookie "See ya later…I gotta run to work" she rolled her eyes as she said the word work. Sookie knew it was because Tara's mom couldn't keep a job so someone had to make the income in the family. Tara swung her red booksack over her shoulder then waved goodbye as she walked toward an opening in the trees behind the school. Sookie knew she was going thru a short cut and in the opposite direction of the mystery man. Watching Tara for while until the girl disappeared from view she turned and noticed the man was gone. Feeling a little safe she headed off toward the museum. As she walked she noticed that sun was blazing high within the sky but she was not stupid. A thunderstorm was on it's way and it was clear from afar that the dark skies would soon cover Bon Temps. Sookie carried her booksack upon her back as she went pass the museum and headed into the graveyard. It reminded her of a scary movie because the sky went black and the air turned cool, the breeze that hit her face made the hair on her neck stand a bit. She felt heavy drops of rain splash upon her scalp and soak her blonde hair; but over all it was hard for her to see so she was careful not to step in a mud pit and accidentally fall in.

Lighting was the only light that filled the sky and Sookie couldn't get the thought of a tornado forming out of her mind, during bad weather Sookie was a worry wart about such negative things. As thunder filled her ears it made the young seventeen year old jump. Placing her hand in front of her eyes for she could try and see she noticed that Mystery man standing within the shadows. Her heart started to speed as she quickly continued walking in the direction of her house, noticing that the man was now walking fast to catch up with her. Sookie knew what she had to do so quickly she dropped her booksack and took off running. The mud splashed against her legs as the rain made it difficult to see. Spitting her hair out from it sticking to her lips. As she started to feel a sudden pain within her right side she wanted to stop but her legs were not giving up. They mystery man's thoughts started to feel her mind '_Get….Northman…..hopefully' _it was so statically that she knew she couldn't make the full sentence out, trying to figure out what he was thinking she never noticed as she went to take a larger step her foot was heading for a mud pit. Her beautiful face smacked with the gooey mud from her twisting her ankle in the hole. The man's chuckle filled her ear. Groaning from the impact her body felt from the ground she tried to get up but the palms of her hand slipped in the mud making her body smack again into the ground.

"Little one you make this so easy" a sharp pain filled her scalp as he pulled her wet blonde locks, that's when Sookie screamed. Screams filled the graveyard but a piece of cloth was placed upon her nose. It was such a strong smell similar to rotten eggs, Sookie wanted to gag and throw up but it was impossible to move away. He was to strong…Everything went black.

XX

Sookie felt pressure within her head and for a brief second she though she was laying within her bed. Keeping her eyes shut she felt a slow monition like a rocking swaying movement. Opening her eyes she seen darkness at first until her blue eyes adjusted to the candle light. Dark wooden walls were around and even the floor was made of dark wood. It seemed a bit round in the room and the cot she was laying on was in the middle but it slowly slid in every direction the room rocked. Panic came over Sookie as she bit her bottom lip she noticed her mouth was dry and even her throat was hurting a bit but not as bad as her head. Allowing tears to fall from her eyes she couldn't stop the rush of emotions she felt at this moment. That's when she noticed the door slowly opening.

A/N: Hope yall enjoy let me know if yall want :)) Thanks for the Alerts.


End file.
